Bloodlust
by moonstar5429
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki and i am starting school at Konoha Academy.We are separated by the Day and Night class.You see the night class has a secret and i can't tell no one.Why? Because everyone that's in the night class are a vampire..... summary inside
1. Your blood smells good

Bloodlust

AN:I know I'm suppose to be working on my other stories but i have go a writer's i feel like doing something yeah...

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight...i wish i only thing i own is the plot.

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto and more

Summary:My name is Naruto Uzumaki and i am starting school at Konoha are separated by the Day and Night see the night class has a secret and i can't tell no ?Because everyone that's in the night class are a vampire.10 years ago,a man named Sasuke Uchiha saved my life. But my blood can make him do crazy things. Should i risk everything?Or to him its just bloodlust?

Chapter 1

_It was on a snowy night about 10 years ago, that i came to the realization that i was stuck in a blizzard._

_"Hey you".A man said in the most alluring voice i ever heard._

_I turned around and saw a scary man that had blood dripping from his mouth._

_"Hey kid, I'm hungry so come here".the man said I was so scared that i froze in place but realize that my feet were walking towards him._

_What was i suppose to do?_

_It just hit me.  
_

_This man he was a vampire._

_I closed my eyes and thought it was the end._

_ When I opened my eyes i saw a man he was offering me help to stand."T-Thank y-you".He saved my life! _

_I was so grateful._

_I hug him and asked him his name and he told me "Sasuke Uchiha"._

That was ten years ago and i still think about that Sasuke Uchiha saved me.

I was so happy I wished i could see him again but i will never know.

I now lived with my adopted mother her name is Tsunade."Naruto!".she screamed.

I ran downstairs and said"Yes baa-chan".

She twitched her eyebrows and said" Brat,your father called and said its time".

I stared at her in deep thought.

_Dad did say when i turned 16 that i could go to Konoha Academy._

You see my father, well adopted father Jiraiya was the headmaster of Konoha Academy this school consist of the Day and Night class.

He was at first skeptical that their was a Day and Night school shouldn't it have been ONE school.

Not TWO school in one.

But his Dad said he had a surprise for him.

And he loved surprises.

So he agreed."okay i'll go get ready". Naruto said as he ran back upstairs to go pack.

-Scene change-

_At Konoha Academy _

Headmaster Jiraiya sat at his desk working on paper work.

He sighed and thought this was the day when Naruto would arrive.

The night class had a secret and he would try his damm best not to let Naruto find out.

"You know, you can come out now".Jiraiya said out loud.

The Uchiha stepped out of the shadows and said"Jiraiya-sama".

"Hello,Sasuke, as you know my _son_ Naruto is going to be coming to the Academy in the _day _class".Jiraiya emphasized to Sasuke.

"And i don't want anyone to _bite _ had to move around alot because a lot of vampires have been wanting his _blood_.So what I'm telling you is to keep the night class in check".

"Yes Jiraiya-sama".Sasuke said coldly.

_Damm brat always switching moods. Jiraiya thought._

_-_Scene change-

_Naruto_

It was about midnight when I made it to Konoha Academy. I started walking and didn't know where to go.

This place was like a maze.

It felt like hours when he reach somewhere.

He now found himself looking up at the sign.

It says:

**The Night Class Do Not Enter. **

_That's just the type to make you wanna enter. _He smirked.

He decided to continue on and he knocked on the door.

Three strange people answered. One had bright pink hair, the other one had blonde hair just like his but hers was a mix of brown and the last had very jet black hair with very thick eyebrows.

"Hi um i got lost and i want to know how to get to the day class building".Naruto explained.

All three of them turned their heads and look at each other.

He looked at them weirdly and asked"So,can you tell me?".

The first one with the pink hair said,"Why don't you come in,by the way my name is Sakura,the blonde over their name is Ino,and his name is Lee".

"Okay".was all Naruto managed to say.

"Hi".Ino said with a hungry smirk on her face.

"Hi".Lee said in a calm voice.

Scared by the way they were acting Naruto said"Nice to meet ya!"

They all sat on a couch and Naruto was in the middle of Sakura and Ino,and Lee was sitting in the chair across from them.

He had a amused look on his face.

He wondered how all this would play out.

But Sakura gave them a signal and they were force to leave.

_Not Good._ Naruto thought..

"Hey,um Sakura was it?Why are they leaving".Naruto asked."They leaving because they are hungry".

Sakura shrugged as it wasn't a big deal to her now.

She had Naruto all to herself.

"So,Naruto".Sakura said seductively.

Naruto didn't like the change in atmosphere.

"Hey,can i use the bathroom".He asked dashed upstairs not even waiting for Sakura answer.

He searched and searched until he found the bathroom.

-Scene change-

_Sasuke _

Sasuke Uchiha had just came back from his hunt.

He sniffed the air and something was very different.

The smell was very delicious.

A _human _was in the building_._

That_ human_ made him hungry all over again.

You see Sasuke was from a pureblood clan, they were the oldest and the most that people feared.

But one day the whole clan was wiped out by his brother, Itachi.

_Flashback_

_About 200 years ago Sasuke was coming home from school, he opened the front door all he saw was blood._

_It was everywhere._

_He thought it was a dream._

_Sasuke ran passed all the dead bodies and went to the main house where his parents were he saw them and started screaming._

_He kept telling himself._

_They._

_Were._

_All._

_Dead._

_Then Itachi decided to make his presence known._

_"Itachi w-we h-have t-to f-find w-who d-did t-this".Sasuke stammered._

_"It was me little brother".Itachi smirked at him._

_"W-Why".Sasuke asked._

_"Because i was bored".Itachi said dully._

_"That why?".Sasuke asked._

_"Yes".Itachi after that night was changed awakened his vampire side and killed his brother._

_Flashback end_

Sasuke hadn't thought about that night in a long time he still got nightmares every now and then.

But it was a very hard subject for Sasuke to talk about.

Anyways, Sasuke smelled the air again and the blood scent was getting close.

What shocked him the most, was that he saw a blond boy coming out of the bathroom with a wound on his wrist.

Sasuke then took the time to admire the blond blond boy hair it was a blond that he knew was never bleached or dye.

It was natural.

His bangs fell in his face and he saw blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

* * *

_Naruto_

_Damm Damm why did i have to cut my wrist. I'm so clumsy._He then realized that someone was watching him.

He realized this was the guy that saved him 10 years ago.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey your name is Sasuke right?".Naruto asked.

"Yes".Sasuke said back.

"My name is Naruto remember ten years ago?".Naruto asked him.

"Naruto is that you?".the vampire asked.

"yes it me".the blond boy said happily.

* * *

_Sasuke_

_The smell is getting stronger and stronger._He thought.

"Naruto,is that a cut on your wrist?".Sasuke asked, which he already knew the blond had a cut.

"yeah,do u have a bandage?"Naruto asked.

_Damm the smell its to much._He thought.

"You don't need a bandage".He said in a calm voice.

"Eh?".Naruto took his bleeding wrist and drank a bit of his blood.

Naruto stared in shock at what did.

Narutoquickly let his wrist out of his grip.

"Naruto,let me explain".He tried to say but Naruto ran away.

* * *

**AN**: Revised 7/5/2010


	2. Craving

Bloodlust 

**AN:okay well i wanna say thanks for all the reviews. And i hope you like this chapter.**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and Vampire Knights... if i did then i wouldn't be writing this story. Right?

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto and more to come.

_Last time_

Sasuke took his bleeding wrist and drank from Naruto. Naruto stared in shock at what Sasuke did. Naruto quickly took his wrist out of Sasuke's grip.''Naruto let me explain''.Sasuke started but Naruto ran away.

_Chapter 2:Craving _

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in the infirmary. _What the hell happen last _night.Naruto thought.''Oh good your wake''. said a voice Naruto was familiar with.''Dad''.Naruto said happily.''So, Naruto are you are you ready to start class''.Headmaster Jiraiya asked.

''Yes''.Naruto said with a calm smile.

''Okay so Naruto here are your uniform and i expect you not to be late, for your first class''.Jiraiya said in a stern tone while giving Naruto his uniform and his backpack.

With that Jiraiya left,so that Naruto could get ready.

When Naruto was finish he looked at himself in a mirror and knew he was ready. His school uniform were a gray and white sweater.. Then he had on gray pants. Lastly,he had to wear black shoes. _These clothes are so dull. _Naruto thought. 

_Day Class _

Homeroom

As Naruto made his way to his homeroom with his bag in his hand,he entered the room to see other students inside. They all were talking and having fun. Naruto grinned, he knew his time here will be fun. He then looked around the room and saw someone he knew. Naruto opened his mouth and was shocked as ever. He saw...

_Night Class _

Sasuke's room 

Sasuke laid in his coffin with memories of Naruto's shocked expression. The blond boy blood kept calling him. It was crazy him crazy. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke then heard a loud bang. The person just didn't want to go away. He opened the coffin very frustrated only to see Lee standing there looking very afraid. Anybody, that knew his secret could tell you that if you bothered his in his sleep you would not make it out back alive.

''What ??''Sasuke asked annoyed.''Sasuke-sama Headmaster Jiraiya wishes to speak with you tonight''.Lee explained. ''Thank you, Lee now can i now get back to sleep''.the pureblood asked, well demanded.

_Day Class_

Back to Naruto 

Naruto couldn't believe it, his friend from his childhood was here in this school. Naruto walked over and said with his famous 'fox grin' "hey Neji long time no see?".

''Naruto i can't believe it you''. said a very surprised Neji.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Neji were playing at a park. They ran around for hours until it was night time. They were so exhausted that they laid on the grass looking at the stars."Neji isn't the stars beautiful, right??".said a five year old Naruto._

"_yeah they are".Neji said looking at the stars._

"_Neji, i don't want to loose you, my parents say that we have to move again".Naruto said as the tears formed in his eyes. Neji looked at Naruto not wanted Naruto to go away. They just had become best friends. Neji hugged Naruto, as the tears came to his eyes as well." Neji promise me you won't forget about me".Naruto asked desperately." I promise you i won't"._

_Naruto let go of Neji and held out his pinkie started to say"Best friends"_

_Neji held out his pinkie and connected it with Naruto and said"Forever"_

_And that was the last time Neji saw Naruto._

_End of Flashback _

Neji then muttered''Best friends forever". 

"Neji are you alright,you spaced out on me". Naruto asked worriedly.

Neji looked up and smile and said"I'm fine,so anyways what's up?".

Naruto just gave him a grin and they started talking.

_Night-time_

(Sasuke's POV)

I made my way to the Headmaster's office. I had a feeling that i was in big trouble. When i reached the Headmaster' office, i knocked on the door. The huskily voice said 'Come in'. I opened the door and there sat the angry headmaster.''Sasuke what did i tell you to not drink Naruto's blood. Now he had bite marks on his wrist".

''I'm sorry". I said.

''The next time,i find out you drink his blood again i will have to expelled you".Headmaster said to me. As, I left the Headmaster's office my desire to drink the Naruto's blood increased. The vampire in me only wants Naruto's blood. And I'm not going to drink anybody else blood. I just won't. 

_(About month later)_

Still Sasuke's POV

I made my way into the forest and took out a blood pill. These things were to help me have less cravings for Naruto's blood. 

_About a week ago _

I saw Naruto staring at the stars.''hey, um Naruto my first impressions on you was not the way i wanted it to be''.I said. The blond boy looked up and smiled and said'' It's okay I'm sorry i ran off like that''.

''It always happens when i meet knew people''.I said.

''Your a v-vampire r-right?''. Naruto stammered.

''Yes''. i said to him simply.

_My desire is growing strong again._ I thought. I pulled out a blood pill and dropped it in my mouth.

Naruto was looking at me with concern. But i just told him it my new pills I'm taking.

I didn't wanna lie but i couldn't just say_ 'Naruto you blood attracts me and i wanna drink your blood'._

_Present _

It was a full moon and i was running in the forest. The blood pill weren't responding to my body anymore. I'm about to lose it.

_Why me??_ i thought as i passed out. 

**AN:Okay chapter 2 is done. In Vampire Knights the character Zero is a vampire. But in my story i decide that Neji is gonna act like Zero. But Neji isn't gonna bite Naruto someone else will. Don't wanna give to must details. **

Thanks!

Bye for now,

moonstar


	3. Sacrifice and a Surprise?

**AN: I am very sorry that i couldn't update. It's just that's i moved to a different state. And i had to get settled in. I promise that i will update more in the future. And i will like to say thank you for all the reviews. Even if they were negative comments, because i will learn from my mistakes and be able to grow as a writer. Also thank you, for all of you that have been waiting for the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight because if i did then things would be totally different.**_

AN:On to the story...

**Bloodlust**

_Recap _

(Sasuke POV)

_It was a full moon and i was running in the forest. The blood pills weren't responding to my body anymore. I'm about to lose it._

_Why me?? i thought as i passed out._

_End of Recap _

Chapter 3: Sacrifice and a Surprise?

Naruto saw how Sasuke looked. He looked dead. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to die. It would be his fault because he knew he could have done something. Naruto walked over to where Sasuke's body was. The blonde boy went on his knees and laid Sasuke's head on his lap." I'm so sorry, Sasuke it all my fault. I just wish you just told me you were a vampire". Naruto whispered as the tears began to form in his eyes. Sasuke didn't respond, not that Naruto knew he was gonna get one. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's face and touch it. Sasuke was so cold. Naruto knew Sasuke needed blood and fast.

Naruto took out a knife, he kept with him for emergencies. Naruto slit his wrist just a bit so the blood came pouring out. He opened Sasuke's mouth and let the blood go in. Naruto had tears coming in his eyes again. _Please Sasuke come back to me. I need you._ Naruto thought desperately. Then Sasuke began to move a little. Sasuke now using his fangs to get more blood. Naruto felt like he was going to die, the pain was too much.

Sasuke's now opened his eyes, and saw the blonde boy he felt happy to see him. But realization hit him. He _was _drinking Naruto's blood and Naruto looked sad. Naruto was crying for him. Sasuke then brutally took his fangs out of Naruto's wrist.

They both stared at each other. Black eyes met blue eyes. It was a beautiful thing...

That is until Naruto passed out. Sasuke checked Naruto's pulse...

And Naruto was still alive, he had just passed out.

Sasuke let out a sighed of relief.

Sasuke was about to carry Naruto's body in his arms when a shot fired.

Sasuke barely dodged, because he was taken by surprise. Sasuke looked around to see who was the perpetrator was."Show your face". Sasuke hollered. Then the figure stepped out of the shadows and said" The name's Neji and i like my face every much". Sasuke then asked" What do you want?".

"I'm a person who hunts down _your _kind. And keep the heads as a award".Neji said emphasizing his words very careful.

"Oh, i know who you are your from the Hyuuga clan that got wiped out". Sasuke grins like it great news.

"Yes,and my family is gone because of your race" Neji said calmly trying to keep his anger in check.

"Well,why are you here anyways?". Sasuke asked obviously annoyed by the human hunter.

"You have my friend Naruto, i don't want him turning into one of you _people_". Neji said with venom in his voice.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and said" I don't really have time this". Neji then took out his guns and started firing away. Sasuke ran as fast as he could but the human hunter was fast. Sasuke made Neji run in circles. _That will hold him off._ Sasuke thought. Sasuke made it to the night dorms, and ignored everyone that was looking at him and who was in his hand. When Sasuke made it to his room, he rested Naruto in his bed. Sasuke then went over and touched Naruto gently on the face. He then whispered" I promise brother i will awaken you... just not yet".

AN: OMG! I just now twisted the story. So Naruto's Sasuke brother. And Neji is a hunter the story is getting so good. I promise i will update as soon as i can.

Bye for now,

moonstar


	4. Blast from the Past

**AN: Sorry for the late update but i promise i will update every week... Okay i will just start the story.**

Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter!!

_late time: _

_Sasuke made it to the night dorms, and ignored everyone that was looking at him and who was in his hand. When Sasuke made it to his room, he rested Naruto in his bed. Sasuke then went over and touched Naruto gently on the face. He then whispered" I promise brother i will awaken you... just not yet"._

Chapter 4

_(11 years ago)_

It was dark night.

At the Uchiha manor a younger Sasuke ran down the endless hallways. He made a few turns and then suddenly stop at the door that he was familiar with. He opened the huge doors and shouted"Father,Mother!!". Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha both were alarmed at Sasuke's shouting. Sasuke ignored the looks on their face and asked" His he alright??"

Mikoto had a sweet smile on her face and said"Why don't you ask him"

Naruto came through the door, Sasuke himself had a few moments ago. Naruto jumped into Sasuke arms and cried" Sasuke-nii-san i missed you so much" .Naruto had been injured a lot but still survived . Attacks, to kill him were getting worse because even those Naruto was an Uchiha, he had blond hair. You see, there hasn't been a blond Uchiha since Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Madara was a legend and everyone thought that their wouldn't be another blond Uchiha but there were wrong. And Uchiha Madara lived over a thousand years ago. Their were a few blond Uchiha back then but they were instantly killed when they were born. Naruto was the only one that made it this far.

-Scene change-

Sasuke loved his younger brother, so much that his feelings ran deep. He felt an instant connection when he first saw Naruto. Even those he was seven and Naruto was five, they still knew that they cared deeply about the other. Sasuke, watch over chibi Naruto in the bed. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. He had that small scowl on his face that made Sasuke laugh. To think, that the clan thinks that when Naruto awakens his vampire side, that he will be wild to control. But, Sasuke just couldn't see that happening Naruto was to naïve. The clan only want power that's all that matter to them. Power. Although, he hates the council they were still family. Sasuke promised himself that he would always take care of Naruto. No matter what happens.

_(Time skip: a few months later)_

Mikoto ran down to her youngest son's room. She had got information from Itachi, her oldest son that their were evil people coming for Naruto again. But this time, they had sent their best people to finish the job. She opened the door and saw that Naruto was sound a sleep. What she saw made her heart immediately stop. He was so peaceful that she wished he could stay. But he couldn't. Naruto came back to them only a few months ago and now he had to be sent away again. Itachi came in the room, and stared at his mother he saw that she loved his younger brother. But, he just wasn't safe here anymore. He stared at Naruto but, he knew that they didn't have much time." Mother please it's not time to show your emotions". Itachi said angrily. Mikoto stared up at Itachi " Yes, son i know that but he doesn't need to know about this life we...I am going to lock away is memories". Itachi looked at his mother in disbelieve.

" You can't do that because, the council forbid that and its only to be used on their okay".

Mikoto walked over to Naruto and placed her hand on Naruto's forehead and said" It's the only way to safe him. What would happen if these evil people find him? Then his memories are better looked away". Mikoto then began the ritual. She shut off her mind and enter Naruto's mind. She placed all Naruto memories deep inside his mind. When she came back to the real world she almost fell but quickly control her balance. Then, Naruto opened his eyes looking around the room and then he noticed two people in the room. They stared at him intensely, which made Naruto disoriented." Who are you people?". Naruto asked softly.

Mikoto and Itachi stared at each other. But then the door opened and Sasuke walked in. But nobody saw Itachi's hidden smirk._ Step one:complete._

Sasuke looked at Naruto and hugged him and said" Naruto are you okay?". Naruto looked at him with a confused look on his face and asked" Who are you?".

Sasuke stared at Naruto what did his Naruto just say_. Who are you_? kept running through his mind. Why was Naruto asking such a silly question? Then Sasuke looked at his mother and brother. He realized they must have done something to Naruto. Sasuke looked away, then looked back at them with cold eyes. Mikoto took a stepped back and look at her other son. She never expected to see Sasuke like this. What she saw in his eyes made her gasped. Mikoto knew that Sasuke cared very deeply for Naruto, but when she looked at the situation it felt like she attack Sasuke's lover.(An: I know that they are to young to be lovers but Sasuke is seven and he is a pervert. And Naruto is innocent. lol). Fugaku then made his presence known. He had a jubilant smirk on his face.

"Ah. So, we take Naruto and sent him to an orphanage. Mikoto has stored his memories away and one of the servants will cut off Naruto's vampire side. Then-".

He was cut off when Sasuke interrupted him and said" Why are you doing this to Naruto??".

" Well your to young to know what going on. But Naruto has to leave again.". Fugaku then stared in shock, when Sasuke pulled out a knife and went straight to his father but Itachi stopped this and grabbed Sasuke and knocked him out. That ,was all Sasuke remembered of that day. After that day, he didn't even looked at his family the same way again. They took Naruto away from him. He couldn't do anything to saved Naruto. He felt useless, but he vowed that he will find Naruto.

The next year later, Itachi attacked the clan. Sasuke had so much hatred for Itachi that he awaken his vampire side, he remembered the shock on Itachi face, the blood , he also felt the revenge he had got for him and Naruto, and then he killed Itachi. He couldn't care less that Itachi, his parents, or the council died. He just wanted to be with Naruto again. So he went off to search for his love. Not knowing it, was going to take 11 years to find Naruto.

_(Present) _

Naruto was in class when he heard his name being called. He looked at Iruka-sensei and said" I'm here". Laughing was filled in the classroom. "No,Naruto i asked what is the formula for pie". Iruka-sensei said. Naruto was in his math class and it was so boring. He hated this class. Why did they need math again? _Ugh_. He thought. But he looked around the room and everybody was waiting for his answer. He was in deep thought and then had a grin on his face." Let's see you will need apples that are sliced up, lemon juice, sugar, cinnamon, butter, brown sugar and also-". Iruka- sensei raised an eyebrow that started twitching ,he looked annoyed. Laughter was again filled in the room. Iruka said" Naruto, you have detention for the rest of the day".

Naruto got up and left the room and thought _it's just pie. _

_XXXXX_

AN: Sorry! But i had to stop but please review and tell me your thoughts. And the beginning was a flashback when Naruto and Sasuke were younger.

Thanks !

Bye for now,

moonstar


	5. School Day

**AN: I have no excuse to leave for so long, but i had stuff going on in school and i had to be devoted to my school work. I had to get my grades up and had no time for writing or for inspiration. But it feels good to be back and to be typing again. I hope i haven't lost any of my wonderful readers that review. But i hope everyone will forgive me. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or Vampire knight because if i did than i would be famous in the whole entire world!!!

_Chapter 5: School Day _

Beep!!!!!!

Naruto groaned as the alarm clock went off. Naruto opened his eyes and stared daggers at the tiny clock laying on his table. Naruto got up and threw the clock at the wall.

_Guess I'm gonna have to get a new one again. _Naruto thought. It's been the 10th time since this month that Naruto has been waking up in such a bad mood. And each time he had the same dream every night. What the weirdest thing was, that he didn't know who to tell. Every-time he would get a glimpse of a beautiful woman screaming his name telling him that he should run away. Then the dream was over like that.

Naruto shrugged it off thinking it was his subconscious playing with his dreams. Naruto got out of his bed and went to the mirror looking at his reflection. What he saw was a sixteen year old blond boy, with bed hair that could rival anybody that wanted to challenge him. He grabbed the dresser for support and his chest started to tighten. His breathing became irregular, he tried to grab his left hand to stop himself from grabbing the razor. But he was to late. He dropped to the ground and lean on the dresser for support. He closed his eyes as he felt his left hand slash his right wrist. And each time he would hiss in pain, but he like it was his way of releasing his stress. He felt as the blood began to drip on his skin. Naruto opened his eyes and stared at his right hand.

He felt no remorse.

Nobody cared that he was lonely, the people in the day class never really like him. They only wanted to talk to him because he associates with the night class. The girls they hated him because they felt that Sasuke payed to much attention to him. And he really never knew the reason behind that either. The guys hated him because Naruto never got in trouble, because he was the headmaster's son. Naruto dropped the razor and got up and went to the shower.

He began to strip his clothes off and turned on the shower's water. He tested it until it had warm water running. He stepped in and began to wash his skin off. As the blood mixed in with the regular water, he started thinking about his duty with his watching between the night and day class. His duty along with Neji was to make sure that nobody went from the day class and into the night class at night. They were responsibility for not making anyone step into the night class dormitory. Naruto blushed remembering his first night at Konoha Academy. That night was a bit fuzzy, he couldn't remember everything but he hoped that it would come back to him sooner than later. Naruto stepped out of the shower and had took out his first-aid kit. He began to wrap bandages around his right wrist. When he finish getting dressed, he look at himself in the mirror and was so thankfully that whoever made this special uniform with long-sleeve blazers. Now nobody would be able to know about his 'little problem'. He pined his badge on his blazer and grabbed his bag and walked out.

_XXXXXX_

Everyone in the day class were so excited, to see the night class do their daily walk to their classes. There were talks about Sasuke coming, what he would be wearing and how many people would he look at.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

The day class gossip more than he ever would. It started to get annoying but he couldn't stop them, because they would just glare at him. Naruto looked at everyone talking with their friends, he wished he had friends that would enjoy his company. Naruto stood by a tree and leaned on it for support and kept his head down. Then it suddenly, got quiet and Naruto raised him head and saw the night class gate opened. Everyone from the day class gasped as they saw the students from the night class. The students all wore darker blazers than he did. But then Naruto saw a girl from the day class try to grab Sasuke's arm, Naruto moved as fast as he could and stopped the girl from grabbing Sasuke's arm.

The other students from the night class stood their in shock he moved so fast that not even their special eyes could see that coming.

Sasuke smirked and made eye-contact with Naruto. He continued walking as if nothing happened. The other night class students followed him seeing that they over stayed their welcome.

_XXXXXXX_

Sasuke stared out the window as he watched Naruto argue with the girl that tried to touch him. He couldn't believe that Naruto was now in charge of night duty. He continued to wonder why their was dried blood coming off of Naruto. Sasuke brushed it off thinking that his scent of smell was off today.

Lee was one of the most eccentric vampire he had ever met. Lee and Sakura were the only ones he could trust. They wouldn't betray him, they were complete loyal to him. So if they ever asked him a question, he would tell them the complete truth depending on what the question was.

Lee approached Sasuke and Lee sighed out for the first time, that got Sasuke staring in shock but Sasuke's face remained stoic.

"So about that blond boy does he have a connection with you". Lee asked.

"Yes".

" He does seem to have a weird vibe rubbing off him" . Lee told Sasuke as they were the only two in the classroom. Lee looked outside where Sasuke eyes were staring at.

Sasuke chucked as Naruto threatened the girl.

"The reason Lee, is because the vampire council insisted that we shouldn't be able to interact with humans. But i came here to show them that i will get this project done the Uchiha way. But that blond boy will be my downfall". Sasuke said his last words in a whisper so only Lee would hear him. Sasuke looked out the window for the last time and left. Lee looked out the window and smiled._ Maybe this boy could change Sasuke_ _for the good._ He thought.

_XXXXXXXX_

Naruto had let go of the girl's hand and sneered at her" What do you think your doing??". The girl looked at him and jeered at him" What I'm doing is that, i want to be near my Sasuke-kun and you ruined it for me. I had only one chance and you messed me up".

" You listen to me you bitch, I'm in charge of you stupid fangirls and fanboys touching any of our night class. They are not to be bothered they are here to learn just like you are. If you ever try that again the outcome will not pretty" .Naruto emphasized on the last word. That got the girl scared and she ran away in fear. Naruto couldn't believe that his tone was so dark. What was really happening to him? He needed answers!

Naruto walked with the day class as they began walking into the heart of the academy so they could go to their next class. Some of the girls started to whisper to themselves and would look at Naruto, any chance they got and would start laughing at him. Naruto didn't even pay attention to them and wasn't aware of someone grabbing him. The deep voice said" I can give you the answers you are searching for". Naruto closed his eyes and grabbed his gun in slow motion, so his attacker wouldn't realize that he actually had one. Naruto kicked his attacker in the chest and was able to turn around. He opened his eyes and they darken to a deeper blue.

" How can you help me?". Naruto was seething with anger, how could this person just attack him like this in broad daylight. Naruto pointed his gun at his attacker chest. His attacker took off his hood and smirked at him" Don't you remember me, Naruto-kun".

_XXXXXX_

AN: I know that their uniform was a grey and white but because Naruto now has duties as the protector of the day class, he is now able to where a blazers jacket like what the night class boys wear in the manga but only in a lighter color. So i hope that didn't confuse anybody!And remember reviews are wholeheartedly appreciated!


End file.
